


Fairy Icarus

by Firehedgehog



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: fairy dark pit, fairy pit, stuck in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pit and dark Pit end in the legend of Zelda as fairies, taking navis place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Icarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blender/gifts).



This insanity came about with a strange conversation with 23Blenders. I don't own anything but the fic and anything original, i only wish i owned zelda or kid icarus.

Not linked to any of my other fics.

Fairy Icarus  
By Firehedgehog

 

For once, it wasn't either Pits or Dark Pits fault.

“Ack,” Pit cried as he flew into a wall, he really wasn't used to be able to fly on his own.

He would rather still be an angel though.

At the moment he rather seemed to be a really small mini version of himself in a ball of white-gold light, and he had huge insect wings too instead of his cool feathery ones.

Laughter filled the air, startled he spun around to see another like himself.

Another Fairy.

This one a purple-black in color, but he could see his twin inside.

“Pittoo,” Pit cried happily.

“Stop calling me that!” Dark Pit yelled at his twin.

“Sorry Dark,” Pit said happily. “Do you know how we got here or in these shapes?”

“Last i remember is running into Palutena and Viridi giggling over some mortal game,” Dark sighed.

“Oh... any clue what were suppose to do?” Pit asked hopefully.

“I have a weird thought of finding some weird slacker kid in green, and something about a talking tree,” Dark said folding his arms annoyed.

“Were in the game aren't we,” Pit sighed.

“Lets go find the slacker, I want to go home,” Dark snarled.

END


End file.
